“Everything You Want”
by DarKenjiFujisaki
Summary: Mi primer fic o. Suguru siente algo especial por su primo Thoma---Thoma también siente algo por su primo...¿Qué pasara cuando estan en una noche cenando los dos juntos?


Nota: Primero que nada, los personajes utilizados en este fic son de la grandiosa Maki Murakami y solo los utilizo en este fic por mera diversión ^o^.  
  
Autor: Fujisaki Yami (*-*-*YAMIEL*-*-*)  
  
Thoma X Suguru  
  
"Everything You Want"  
  
¿Cómo podré decirte lo que siento? Te amo, no puedo mas…no puedo seguir guardando este sentimiento… me hace morir cada día. Cada ves que te veo cerca de él…de Yuki…siento que muero, por la forma en que lo miras, en la forma en que le hablas…como me gustaría recibir un beso tuyo…no me importa que seas mi primo…ni que seas mayor que yo…nada me importa. Solo quiero estar contigo decirte que te amo, como deseo que me beses, que me acaricies…como deseo que me hagas el amor… ¿me amaras algún día? No lo se…quizás algún día te lo pregunte…   
  
-¿Suguru-kun? ¿Sigues ensayando?- "¿Thoma?"  
  
-¡Thoma!…No…solo estaba arreglando unas cosas que usaremos en nuestro concierto… ¿sigues trabajando?  
  
-No…solo pasaba por aquí y vi la luz encendida…supuse que seguías ensayando…aunque es muy raro encontrar a estas horas a alguien trabajando…  
  
-Preocupate cuando veas a Shuichi trabajando…Thoma-san   
  
-Si…creo que sí…y ¿te dirijes a tú casa?  
  
-No…en realidad tenía pensado ir a comprar algo para cenar…como mis padres salieron…y como no se cocinar…pues…  
  
-Entiendo…y no prefieres que yo cocine para ti…  
  
-¿Thoma?...pero….Mika…  
  
-Por eso no te preocupes…ella salio de viaje…y a mi no me gusta cenar solo…nos aremos compañía…claro si tu lo DESEAS… Suguru-kun…  
  
-¿No estas ocupado Thoma-san?  
  
-No…pero por favor solo dime Thoma…  
  
-Si…esta bien…  
  
-¿Entonces nos vamos?  
  
-Si ^_^  
  
Salieron del cuarto de grabación y se dirigieron al estacionamiento, en el trayecto del camino Thoma no sabía por que se había ofrecido como el cocinero de Suguru…él solo cocinaba para sí mismo…o para Yuki o Ryuichi…pero ahora también a Suguru…ni siquiera a Mika le había preparado algo…simplemente le quería cocinar a Suguru por una extraña razón, Thoma le había tomado un gran cariño a su primo, Suguru es el tipo de personas que le atraían…por su forma de trabajar y por sus sentimientos. Era verdad que Yuki era el amor de su vida…pero tuvo que dejarlo por que ya había alguien ocupando su corazón y el no podía interponerse…incluso si lo hubiera querido hubiera quitado a Shuichi de su camino o a cualquiera que se le interpusiera, pero con el paso del tiempo fueron cambiando sus sentimientos hacia otra persona, la pregunta sería ¿En realidad quiere sentir ese sentimiento que llaman "amor" por su primo?...eso lo tendría que averiguar…  
  
  
  
-Y… ¿Como vas con el grupo?  
  
-Supongo que bien…Shuichi ya me admitió como uno mas del grupo y también como uno de sus amigos…y bueno con Hiro… él me acepto desde el princio…se podría decir que es el que mas me apoya…aunque eso genera peleas con Shuichi…  
  
-Siente celos de ti… ¿no?  
  
-De mi… ¿pero de que?  
  
-Bueno…eres una persona muy responsable con tu trabajo…te gusta que salga bien de acuerdo a tus planes y sobre todo…nunca de das por vencido…  
  
-Supongo que tienes razón  
  
-Esa es la razón por la cual Shuichi se pone celoso…además de que piensa que le estas quitando a su mejor amigo…eso es comprensible…últimamente te has desarrollado muy rápido para alguien de tu edad.  
  
-¿Eso piensas?  
  
-Si…incluso si tan solo fueras un poco mayor…me hubiera enamorado de ti Suguru.  
  
-¿Na…nani?-"Maldición…solo soy un niño para Thoma…"  
  
-¿Acaso dije algo que te molestara…Suguru?  
  
-¿Por que lo dices?  
  
-Por la cara que tienes…te notas molesto ¿Fue por lo que te dije?  
  
-"¿Cómo se dio cuenta ¬¬u?"... Este… ¿Nos iremos en tu auto?...  
  
-Si…solo tendremos que pasar a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la cena  
  
Después de comprar todo lo necesario para la cena…que por cierto Suguru ya se estaba muriendo por probarla, se dirigieron a la casa de mi amado Suguru.  
  
-Muy bien ya tenemos todo…ahora solo hay que preparar la cena ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría cenar?  
  
-Lo que tú desees cenar Thoma…  
  
-Si te digiera lo que realmente ME QUIERO CENAR esta noche… ¿Tú me dejarías?  
  
-Este… ¿Deseas algo de beber?  
  
-¿Tomas licor Suguru?  
  
-No, en realidad me estaba refiriendo si querías agua o un poco de jugo…  
  
-¿Jugo? ¿Agua? Estas hablando en serio…y si mejor bebemos algo de vino tinto…   
  
-Está bien…aunque no estoy acostumbrado a beber vino.  
  
-No te preocupes…será algo que realmente vas a disfrutar con lo que tengo preparado hacerte…Suguru-kun.  
  
-Si…esta bien  
  
-Bueno me haces el favor de pasarme el arroz…//Como pueden ver no soy muy buena inventando cenas…y no ocurrió otra cosa…así que aguantan XD//  
  
-Thoma… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
-Desde luego Suguru  
  
-Por que haces estas haciendo… ¡no es que me moleste!...pero nunca te habías interesado de esa forma por mi  
  
-Por que quería hacerlo…por que en realidad me interesas y aunque no lo demuestre me preocupo mucho por ti…  
  
-Gracias, preparare la mesa…  
  
-Esta bien---"Por que le dije eso…bueno no miento...pero que es lo que realmente siento por él...aunque solo es un niño ya no actúa como tal...quizás en realidad yo lo amo "  
  
-¡¡Todo esta listo Thoma-san!!  
  
-Enseguida voy…  
  
Ahora sí…que te parece…  
  
-Mmm…tiene muy buen sabor…nunca imagine que sabías cocinar…Thoma.  
  
-Bueno…estoy lleno de sorpresas Suguru…solo tienes que buscar para encontrarlos…  
  
-Je…je…je… "¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?...¿Por qué me esta mirando de esa manera…? Él nunca me mira así…acaso…quizas…No…no debo de pensar en eso…solo se esta portando así conmigo por que soy…su primo…solo su primo…eso es todo…"  
  
-Bueno espero que hallas disfrutado la cena…  
  
-Si…todo estuvo delicioso…solo espero que esta no sea la última vez que pruebe algo preparado por ti  
  
-Eso espero…¡¡ah!!  
  
-¿Qué te sucede?  
  
-Se me olvido preparar el postre…  
  
-No importa...  
  
-Pero el postre es indispensable al final de una cena…  
  
-Pero eso no arruina lo que tú preparaste…  
  
-Suguru…  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Nunca antes había conocido a una persona como tú…ni siquiera Yuki me hace sentir así.   
  
-¿Nani?  
  
-¿Tú que sientes por mi?  
  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-Por que muchas veces he visto como me miras…como te pones cuando estoy hablando con Ryuichi…y además esa mirada no es de aprecio….si no una mirada de amor… ¿o me equivoco?  
  
-No…pero  
  
-¿Pero?....  
  
-Bueno en relidad yo…te amo…Thoma…¡¡Y se que esto esta mal por que tú eres mi primo…y además yo solo soy un niño de 16 años…que no te podría darte lo que tú esperas de alguien como Yuki o Ryuichi…!!  
  
-Eso no importa…además…Yuki ama a Shuichi…y Ryuichi…él también ama a Shuichi…aunque no sea correspondido el se siente feliz con la amistad que mantiene con él...  
  
-Thoma…en verdad no me ves solo como un "niño"  
  
-Si…a decir verdad…este sentimiento que siento por ti no es solo de amistad…si no que poco a poco fui viéndote de otra manera…me llamo mucho la atención el como nunca te das por vencido…siempre te exiges mas…por que sabes que puedes llegar mas lejos…a pesar de lo que los demás piensen…  
  
-Thoma…   
  
-Bueno…creo que ya es muy tarde…y es hora de irme…  
  
-Si…ya pasan de las 11:00…  
  
(Silencio)  
  
Thoma… ¿no quieres pasar la noche aquí?  
  
-Pero tus padres…  
  
-Es que te mentí Thoma…desde hace un año yo vivo solo…mis padres me dieron este departamento como un regalo al cumplir mis 16 años…pero eso no significa de que me allán dejado a mi suerte…siempre están al pendiente de mi…  
  
-Eso es bueno… ¿pero estas seguro de que quieres que me quede?   
  
-Si…claro…aunque…si te quieres ir a tu casa //Iba a poner departamento…pero… ¿Seguchi Thoma en un departamento?...con el dinero que gana, ni de broma… OK… continuemos//   
  
-Pero te lo advierto…corres el peligro de ser besado por sorpresa mientras duermes…  
  
-En ese caso...tendré que cerrar mi recamara con llave…  
  
-Pero no te podré dar tu beso de las buenas noches…  
  
-Y si me lo das en este momento…  
  
-¿Que te hace pensar que te lo voy a dar?  
  
-Por que si lo haces…dejare abierta mi cuarto…  
  
-Eso suena tentador…pero…  
  
No termino de hablar cuando Suguru ya estaba encima de él dándole un beso…aunque era muy tímido no dejaría que su timídez le impidiera ser directo con sus sentimientos…y esta ves no iba a ser la excepción deseaba a Thoma….y Thoma a él…así que no tardaron demasiado en estar en la cama…  
  
-¿Quieres hacer esto Suguru?  
  
-Desde luego…siempre soñé con esto…el poder decirte cuanto te amo y el por fin poder sentir tú calida piel tocar mi piel…el poder sentir tu olor…tu calor…  
  
-No eres el único…yo también ansiaba hacerte esto…pero no quería obligarte hacer esto…si fuera otra persona no me importaría…pero eres tú…mi Suguru…  
  
-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! O sea que lo hubieras hecho con cualquiera…  
  
-No exactamente…en este momento yo solo te quiero…y se que será para siempre…  
  
-¿Qué pasara con Mika?  
  
-Ella nunca me intereso…nunca me ha interesado…solo te pido que esperes hasta que cumplas los 18 años…así yo podré estar contigo sin ningún problema…  
  
-¿Y que pasara en ese tiempo?  
  
-Le pediré el divorcio a Mika…y estaré viniendo todos los días para hacerte el amor…  
  
-¿El amor?  
  
-Si…al menos que no quieras  
  
-Desde luego…yo estaré aquí siempre…esperándote…además…no será mucho tiempo…la próxima semana cumpliré los 17   
  
-Bueno dejemos de hablar…en este momento solo quiero hacerte mío… //Pues si…todavía no empezaban a hacer nada…solo Thoma estaba encima de Suguru besándole donde podía…lo siento…pero yo no soy muy buna describiendo escenas de amor…//  
  
-Eres muy directo Thoma…  
  
-Eso ya lo sabía…  
  
-Te amo Thoma…  
  
-Y yo a ti…Suguru…  
  
Comensaron a besarse apasionadamente, en verdad se amaban y esa noche se lo hiban a desmostrar haciendo el amor.  
  
Fin  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Bueno...¿qué les parecio?...en realidad este es mi primer fic que hago...¡¡¡ Y lo admito...no soy muy buena como las autoras de aquí!!! pero algún día lo lograre...Espero que me digan si les gustó o no...de ustedes dependeran si hago otro fic o de plano me retiro de esta profeción ¬¬u.  
  
Bueno espero sus respuestas...adios ^o^.  
  
  
  
*-*-*YAMIEL*-*-* 


End file.
